<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Goals by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722762">Dreams and Goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends. Wolffe and Sinker have a camping trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the fandomweekly prompt into the woods with the bonues prompt twinkle twinkle on dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s strange walking into the forest without his armor on. The backpack is a comforting weight, but it’s not as heavy as his armor was. Sinker’s beside him, humming under his breath. It’s a song, a lullaby about the stars they can occasionally see overhead. Twinkle twinkle something. Wolffe can’t even remember what planet Sinker picked it up from, but he hums it when he’s content and that makes Wolffe feel at ease.</p><p>They find the clearing where they set up their camp easily. It’s just easy. Easy isn’t something Wolffe is used to having.</p><p>There are the sounds of the animals around them. There’s the light from the stars and the two moons overhead. Sinker squeezes his hand. They drop their backpacks inside the tent and for a moment Wolffe thinks they’re going to turn in for the night, but Sinker sinks into his chair and lets it rock slightly as he stares up at the sky. Wolffe sits beside him. His chair doesn’t rock. He watches the movement of Sinker’s feet as he keeps the chair going back and forth in a slow rhythm. Their hands find each other’s again. Wolffe sighs.</p><p>“It’s a lot to get used to,” Sinker agrees.</p><p>Wolffe huffs then brings Sinker’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. Sinker smiles softly.</p><p>“All those times and you never said what you wanted,” Sinker pushes.</p><p>It’s a game his men play, saying what they’d want to do if the war ended and they could have anything. Sinker wants a camping trip, to be able to slowly take a world in and appreciate it’s natural beauty. Wolffe thinks about all the worlds he’s caught glimpses off and all the memories he made there some good, most bad. He’s not sure he needs to revisit any of them. The game usually required a place. Wolffe is content though. He doesn’t need a place. He’s not often good with words. He sighs through his nose, but meets Sinker’s eyes.</p><p>“I never thought we’d get to the end of the war and things would be better. I thought there’d be something worse. I know not everything is fixed, but the fightings done and we have citizenship now. We...this is what I wanted, I think. I’m still getting used to it, but you’re here and safe and I’m here and safe. I don’t know how long that’ll last, but I’m trying to settle into the idea.”</p><p>“And Plo’s trying to work on the aging thing,” Sinker points out.</p><p>Plo. First name. He insists now that he’s no longer a general and they are all friends.</p><p>“We get to have lives,” Wolffe points out.</p><p>Sinker smiles. “What kind of life do we want to build?”</p><p>Wolffe feels himself start to smile. For the first time ever he gets to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>